


Adorable

by debarouchi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk!Dylan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Dylan are being punished by their friends and co-stars because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. </p><p>But really the joke is on Posey and Daniel. They just don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



> I'm guessing most people in TW fandom have seen the photos of the boys on the train to Comic Con. One of my fave girls was keeping me in the loop about them today while I was suffering through a day at work, so this little ficlet is for you my sweet *muah*

Tyler goes to stand until a hand pulls him back into his seat. Distracted, he looks down to the person beside him. 

“Stay where you are,” Posey mutters.

“Just swap for a little while. Like ten minutes.” 

“No.” 

“Hey! Posey!” 

“Jesus.” Posey scrubs a hand over his eyes and looks across to Daniel. “Can’t you keep him quiet?” 

“You’re kidding aren’t you?” Daniel rolls his eyes. “He says he misses Hoechlin.” 

Tyler smirks. “Just let us sit together.” 

“No. This is punishment. He‘s in time out,” Posey insists. “You two made us late because you couldn’t leave the bedroom.” 

“But he was only wearing a towel,” Dylan says, whispering loudly.

“Oh God,” Tyler breathes. “Shut him up.” 

Posey laughs, content. “Now _you_ want to shut him up.”

“Let me sit with him,” Tyler says urgently. “I can keep him quiet.” 

“You couldn’t keep him quiet last night. Or this morning. That’s why we’re in this situation. If you two could keep to a schedule I wouldn’t have to punish him.” 

“We’re not children,” Tyler mumbles, embarrassed. 

“I know,” Posey says. He smirks. “Why do you think I swapped with Daniel? For the first half of the journey he told me all about what you did to him last night, and how much he adores certain parts of your body.” 

Tyler looks across at Dylan, aghast. “How much has he drank?” 

Posey shrugs and leans forward a little to look closer at his friend. “He’ll be asleep soon. Then you can sit with him.” 

“Tyler?” Dylan calls. “I need Tyler. I miss him.” 

“Now he’s pouting. See what you’ve done.” Tyler crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Are you seriously going to pout too?” Posey asks. “You’re supposed to be the mature one here.” 

“Why are you keeping my Tyler away?” Dylan glares across at Posey. “You’re not my best friend anymore.” 

“I give up,” Posey growls. “Go! Sit with him and make him behave.” 

Tyler smiles and carefully moves out of his seat. “Good decision.” 

Daniel smirks at him as they pass and Tyler tries to keep the brilliant grin off his face until he sits down beside Dylan. 

“Hey,” Dylan murmurs softly. 

“Hey,” Tyler whispers back. “How drunk are you?” 

“I’m not,” Dylan says. He rests his hand on Tyler’s forearm. “Surely you knew that.”

“I did. But he doesn’t.” Tyler glances over at Posey and Daniel and rolls his eyes when they both look in Dylan’s direction. 

“I think you’re playing it up just a little too much,” Dylan huffs. 

“I think you were playing up the moans a little too much last night,” Tyler says dryly. 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Dylan shifts in his seat to angle his body towards Tyler. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to swap rooms with Posey tonight?” 

Tyler sighs. “You know we shouldn’t.” 

“You’re a life ruiner, Tyler Hoechlin.” 

“I am not.” Tyler leans in a little closer. “You know we can’t risk fans seeing us come from the same room.” 

Dylan frowns. He glances around the train. “You know there are fans on this train, right?” 

“They think you’re being a brat because you’re drunk. And probably adorable.”

“You think I’m adorable.” 

Before Tyler can respond fans approach them for photos and autographs. 

Later than night, just before he falls asleep, with Daniel snoring in the other bed, he texts Dylan. 

_I_ know _you’re adorable._


End file.
